


El poder de tres (amigos)

by Kikinu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac conoce a Cosette. Las cosas terminan como lo hubiese esperado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El poder de tres (amigos)

Cuando Marius le presenta a Cosette, Courfeyrac sonríe y le besa la mano a la muchacha, haciéndola reír y logrando de que su amigo se sonroje, avergonzado. Charlan de todo un poco y así descubren que ambos tienen en común el gusto por la fotografía y las novelas románticas, intercambiando títulos favoritos y pasándose los teléfonos para mantenerse en contacto.

Marius parece rebosante de alegría con el encuentro, Courfeyrac sabe lo mucho que significa para él que su mejor amigo y su novia se lleven bien. La película de la pareja no tarda empezar así que se despiden en la puerta del café en que se reunieron, Marius y Cosette dirigiéndose al viejo cine del barrio y Courfeyrac dirigiéndose al departamento de Enjolras, donde sabe que en este momento él y Combeferre están preparando la siguiente campaña.

Enjolras abre la puerta y Courfeyrac no necesita decir nada, quizás lo tiene dibujado en la cara (siempre le han dicho que es muy transparente, pero es solo que Enjolras y Combeferre lo conocen muy bien), porque su amigo lo abraza con fuerza y eso es todo lo que necesita para romper en llanto.

Terminan los dos sentados en el sillón y Combeferre en la cocina, preparando café para los tres. Courfeyrac llora en el hombro de Enjolras y el muchacho dibuja círculos en su espalda, ayudándolo a tranquilizarse. A pesar de lo que la mayoría cree, Enjolras es una de las personas más dulce que conoce, alguien que siempre estará ahí para tí aunque no sepa bien qué hacer.

—Ella es adorable —dice, cuando logra tranquilizarse, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. ¿Por qué tenía que ser adorable? ¿Por qué tenía que ser alguien que me cayera bien?

Enjolras le dedica una sonrisa comprensiva aunque no lo entienda. Su amigo no es muy experto en el ámbito de los sentimientos, apenas puede lidiar con los suyos propios, pero el hecho de que esté ahí para escucharlo es más que suficiente.

—Porque a pesar de todo eres una persona sensata y sabes separar tus sentimientos por Marius de tu juicio por su novia —dice Combeferre, entrando en la sala y sentándose junto a él, dejándolo en el medio de sus dos amigos.

—Odio ser una persona sensata. ¿No puedo odiarla? ¿Podemos hablar mal de ella?

—Eso no sería muy justo —comenta Enjolras, con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que Courfeyrac ponga los ojos en blanco.

—Era un chiste Enjolras.

—Oh.

Terminan los tres abrazados en el sillón, mirando una maratón de Friends y planeando nuevos temas para las próximas reuniones de Les Amis.

Quizás Marius nunca lo verá más que como un amigo, pero está bien. Courfeyrac aún tiene a Enjolras y Combeferre y, por más inadaptados sociales o extraños que sean, no los cambiaría por nada, ni elegiría otro futuro que el que no sea uno juntos.


End file.
